


Coffee Shop

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Juliana and Valentina - Freeform, Juliana y valentina - Freeform, Juliantina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: An anon sent me a small prompt on Tumblr so I'm posting it here.Juliantina. Coffee shop. Exes.
Relationships: Juliantina - Relationship, Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Coffee Shop

It was a stupid fight that ended it all, years of a relationship built with love and affection that ended three weeks ago over something silly, you know that it wasn’t just that fight, there was a lot going on in your lives leading to that point, but you knew that the two of you loved each other. Hell, you were crazy about that girl, but it wasn’t enough right now, a fight over a misunderstanding led to the two of you screaming at each other and you claiming the house as your own.

As if anything in your life was yours since she came along, she took over your life in so many ways that by this point not even your smiles belonged to you, it was all for her, ever since the beginning.

You know that it was a matter of pride that the two of you weren’t talking, your eyes could stop the tears that formed whenever you remembered the last thing you two said to one another. “Are we over?” “Yes”

There was a big part of you that hoped that that wasn’t true, that this was just another fight, but when she packed a bag and when back to her mother’s house you felt the weight of the world falling on you, suddenly you couldn’t breathe and not because of the asthma you had since you were a kid, but she had walked out of the door and taken your lungs with her, now everywhere you look seemed gray and washed out, even this stupid coffee reminded you of her.

You’ve been sitting in this coffee shop for God knows how long, people are staring at you from the corner of their eyes watching as you cry to an empty coffee mug, maybe they thought that someone had died, in a sense it did.

You hear her before you see her, she is distracted on her phone, hair up in a bun and her flowery dress waving in the wind, she orders a coffee, black with cinnamon and that alone brings a smile to your face. You hope you haven’t been staring for too long, her eyes catch yours and it takes the poor barista three tries to get her attention again, she shakes her head and she is shaking away the memories that you know that flew into her, and with a small sad smile she turns to walk away.

You finally let go of the empty mug and run after her, you definitely need to work out more since your lungs feel like collapsing while you chase her, you scream her name and she turns around, you can see that her eyes have the same watery look as yours, you almost bump into her.

“fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck this shit. fuck.”

You don’t know what to say, you had this huge speech ready to tell her that you can’t live life without her, but all you manage to get out is,

“I baked cookies last night, left them in the oven for too long because I know you don’t like them mushy inside.”

-seriously? that was what your brain could form?-

But you saw her leaving out a small breathy laugh and some extra tears rolling down on her face.

“It’s not mushy, it’s raw and that’s gross.” 

You’ve heard that sentence so many times in your life that it makes you cry even more, that’s her. 

“Please come home”

You know you are begging and you don’t care, the house is far too empty without her singing her songs around the place, you thank God when she takes your hand.


End file.
